Shouldn't Have
by joyyliete
Summary: Tentang Daehwi yang diombang-ambing dan Dongho yang (sepertinya) tidak peka.


**Shouldn't Have**

 **.**

 **.**

' _Am I the only one who's burning up?_  
 _I mean it but you…'_

.

.

 _a fanfiction by **joyyliete**_

 _ **Casts** WANNAONE's Lee Daehwi & NU'EST's Kang Dongho_ _**Genre**_ Fluff-Romance, AU _ **Rating**_ Teenager _ **Duration**_ Ficlet

.

Soundtrack : Baek A Yeon - Shouldn't have

.

 _Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni dari pikiran dan hasil melamun saya sehari-hari. Kesamaan ide, tempat, nama hanyalah kebetulan semata. Dongho milik Daehwi dan Daehwi milik Dongho. Berlayarlah kapal saya._

 _._

.

©2017

* * *

Daehwi menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan. Asyik meniup-niup rambut cokelat pucat miliknya yang nakal menyelinap keluar dari balik telinganya. Manik matanya tajam memperhatikan seorang yang tengah tertawa keras-keras bersama teman-temannya, memilih mengabaikan dirinya yang duduk kebosanan, dan mendapat tatapan _-lihat-seseorang-tengah-dicampakkan-pacarnya-_ dari para pengunjung yang datang.

Pemuda itupun sebenarnya bimbang, karena kesal tidaklah tepat untuk perasaannya. Mau dikata benci, dia sangat benci. Mau dikata suka, dia sendiri jujur dengan itu.

.

Daehwi menurunkan tangannya, menyeruput jus jeruk dengan nikmat kala musim panas ini. Sebuah pikiran merayap masuk ke kepala yang terbilang mungilnya, mencoba mengalihkan pemuda itu dari perhatian sekitarnya.

 _Bagaimana kalau aku jujur saja padanya ?_

.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia memang tak suka padaku ?_

.

 _Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku ?_

.

Daehwi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tangan kanannya kembali bertemu dengan dagunya. Dahinya mengernyit. Matanya masih setia melihat si pemilik suara paling keras di antara kumpulan para laki-laki di depan counter minuman sana. Si laki-laki dengan senyum paling lebar yang tengah bercanda dengan si mata paling sipit.

Dia melupakan segalanya. Pikiran Daehwi tambah buruk. Siapa yang tak kesal jika seseorang mengajakmu pergi, dan melupakannmu begitu saja.

.

Sebenarnya Daehwi tahu, dia sudah terlalu hafal betul segala jenis tingkah lakunya. Apalah daya, dia sendiri yang tersihir oleh iming-iming 'ku antar kau pulang' dengan tambahan senyuman super, yang bahkan lebahpun mungkin ingin hinggap di bibirnya.

.

Pemuda itu tidaklah naif, dia hanya tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Dimana hati dan pikirannya terkadang tak bisa saling sinkron menyangkut urusan laki-laki itu, dan pada akhirnya membiarkan pikirannya meraung meratapi pilihan hatinya.

Tapi mungkin saja Dongho juga suka ?

.

Atau kemungkinan terbaiknya dia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat saja ?

Lagi-lagi Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikirannya. Walaupun ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya omong-omong.

.

Waktu terus berjalan dan Daehwi benci itu. Itu mengingatkan akan penantian _-yang-mungkin-sia-sia-_ miliknya. Kebencian tiba-tiba menyeruak memasukinya.

Dongho seharusnya tidak datang ke kehidupan damai pemuda itu. Laki-laki itu seharusnya tidak tersenyum begitu manis padanya. Dia seharusnya tidak menggandeng tangan halusnya. Dia seharusnya tidak memeluk pemuda manis itu.

.

Dongho seharusnya tidak memberi harapan jika itu hanya palsu pada Daehwi.

.

Daehwi merasa sesak. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur. Berharap ketika bangun akan melupakan segalanya. Berharap tidak akan bertemu Kang Dongho lagi.

.

Berharap hatinya tenang.

.

Seseorang diantara kumpulan laki-laki itu melihat Daehwi yang tertelungkup _-patah-hati-_ di meja cafe. Memberikan kode pada Dongho.

" Kau tak kasihan pada pacarmu ? Sedari tadi dia menunggu sendirian di sana. "

Sembari mengedikkan dagunya menjurus ke Daehwi.

Dongho menoleh, tersenyum kecil.

" Baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang, tapi dia bukan pacarku omong-omong. Sampai jumpa besok!"

Pun mengedipkan matanya penuh arti pada keempat temannya.

.

Daehwi bukannya tertidur. Dia mendengar semuanya. Pemuda itu serasa ingin menangis sekarang, bahkan sudah merasa matanya memanas efek mendengar perkataan Dongho. Dadanya sesak, kata-kata makian tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Dia diam saja sampai mendengar langkah kaki khas Dongho mendekatinya.

" Hey bangun putri tidur! Ayo pulang. "

Pemuda yang dipanggilnya bangkit dengan rambut acak-acakan. Dongho terkekeh dan tangannya terampil memperbaiki tatanan rambut Daehwi, yang bahkan masih sibuk mengumpat dalam hati, kendati sekarang tengah membeku tanpa sanggup berkata.

" Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Kau pasti mati kebosanan, mau kutraktir es krim ?"

Disertai senyuman super andalannya.

.

Daehwi menelan salivanya, tak sanggup berkutik.

Kepalanya lantas tanpa diperintah mengangguk seraya menahan nafas seakan sirkulasi udara sekitarnya memburuk. Merutuk dalam hati akan reflek tubuhnya sendiri.

.

Dasar payah.

.

.

 _Then you shouldn't have walked me home that night_  
 _You shouldn't have hugged me_  
 _Those words you said that made my heart flutter all night_  
 _You shouldn't have said them_  
 _I didn't even know it'd be like this_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Kkeut.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Note :**_

Halo! Salam kenal!

Ini ff pertama yang saya post di ffn (dan baru di ffn sih hehe) it's all about Dong-Hwi! heu kapalku yang engga tau karam atau masih berlayar kena badai ㅠ ㅠ

Semoga suka ya, sesama awak kapal Donghwi xD Kalo mau ngobrol tentang apapun juga saya ada di twitter joyyliete _—shamelessly promote myself—_ review dari kalian juga saya butuhkan, maklum masih tahap belajar dan mengembangkan diri. Hmmmm apa lagi ya wkwk

Ya intinya _please take care of me ㅠ ㅅ ㅠ_

Thank you~


End file.
